yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Performapal Heavenly Magician
の | romaji_name = Entameito Tenkū no Majutsushi | trans_name = Entermate Heavenly Magician | ko_name = | ko_rr_name = | image = PerformapalEmpyreanMagician-DP23-JP-OP.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1500 | def = 100 | pendulum_scale = 8 | password = | effect_types = | vi_pendulum_effect = Khi chính xác 1 Quái thú Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, hoặc Bứt phá bạn điều khiển mà đã được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Bộ bài Phụ bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu hoặc hiệu ứng bài của đối thủ: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt quái thú bị tiêu diệt, sau đó huỷ lá này. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng Hiệu ứng Dao động của " " một lần trong lượt. | pendulum_effect = When exactly 1 Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon the destroyed monster, then destroy this card. You can only use the Pendulum Effect of " " once per turn. | vilore = Trong Giai đoạn Chính của bạn, nếu lá này đã được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Đặc biệt ở lượt này: Bạn có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng này; thực hiện các hiệu ứng sau trong phần còn lại của lượt này, dựa trên các loại bài quái thú cảu các quái thú khác mà bạn hiện điều khiển. ● Dung hợp: Lá này có thể tấn công trực tiếp. ● Đồng bộ: Đối thủ không thể kích hoạt các hiệu ứng quái thú. ● Bứt phá: CÔNG của lá này trở thành gấp đôi CÔNG gốc của nó. ● Dao động: Trong Giai đoạn Kết thúc, thêm 1 Quái thú Dao động từ Bộ bài của bạn vào tay bạn. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng quái thú của " " một lần trong lượt. | lore = During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can activate this effect; apply these effects for the rest of this turn, depending on the monster card types of the other monsters you currently control. ● Fusion: This card can attack directly. ● Synchro: Your opponent cannot activate monster effects. ● Xyz: This card's ATK becomes double its original ATK. ● Pendulum: During the End Phase, add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use the monster effect of " " once per turn. | fr_lore = | de_lore = | it_lore = | pt_lore = | es_lore = | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | jp_sets = | supports = * Fusion Monster * Synchro Monster * Xyz Monster * Pendulum Monster | archseries = * Magician (archetype) * Performapal | related_to_archseries = Supreme King | action = * Activates if destroyed by battle * Activates if destroyed by card effect * Destroys itself * Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Special Summons from your Extra Deck | attack = Direct attacker | m/s/t = Prevents activation of your opponent's Effect Monsters | stat_change = Changes own ATK value | misc = * Only once per turn * Variable effects | database_id = | ocg_status = Not yet released | adv_status = Not yet released }}